A Queen you shall
by Chrissy Jane
Summary: What if Viserys Taragaryen was not killed and Khal Drogo fullfilled his end of the accord and they regained the iron throne? He will soon have a Queen. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Standing before her father, the King of Strokwen, the young Princess Shoshanna, awaited. She was fetched by the King's hand, Johor. Upon entering the throne room, she was instructed to stand in front of the gold throne, as if she was knight or a criminal awaiting sentencing. Her long dark hair hung in curls down her back, a feature she inherited from her mother, the late Queen. The King did not approve of her hair loose. Just one of many things he didn't approve of in regards to her, her dress of ivory and gold silk was long and flowing. She stood there and waited.

Looking around the throne room, she felt a feeling of sadness. This was one of her favorite rooms as a child. She remembered the memories well. Her mother and father would sit at the throne, the young princess on the floor in front of them, listening to tales of the lands beyond the palace walls. The room was often filled with laughter and love when the royal family was together, a memory that had long been pushed into the back of her mind.

When the Queen had died, the King had flew into a rage, one Shoshanna had never witnessed. He destroyed her mother's throne, took a sword to the stone columns, and locked himself inside for three days, neither speaking nor eating. When he emerged, he was a different man. The light in his eyes was lost, the kindness in his heart dead. He wouldn't look at Shoshanna for months, she reminded him too much of the Queen.

She was startled at the sound of heavy footsteps coming into the room. Her father didn't look at her as he took his seat on the throne. "We are to have visitors within a fortnight."

"Yes, M'lord." Shoshanna answered. Why was her father telling her of visitors? She wasn't told anything. If someone were arriving, she heard from servants, not the King.

"It is King Viserys Targaryen and his army." The King further explained. "My army is not up to strength any longer to defend Strokwen. I have an accord with King Viserys." He hesitated before continuing, rubbing his nose between his thumb and finger, and "You are to wed."

Shoshanna jerked her head up from her gaze on the floor. "Wed?"

"Yes." The King's short reply.

"I am to wed King Viserys?" Shoshanna was shocked. Her father never spoke of marriage, not even when the Queen was alive. Shoshanna had just turned seventeen. "I am afraid I do not understand, M'lord. You wish me to wed King Viserys? For an army?"

"Try to understand, Shoshanna." The King impatiently said.

"I am afraid I cannot. I am not to wed a man I do not know, nor have I met, for you to have an army." Shoshanna shook her head. "I will not!" She shouted, surprising her father. "I do not wish to wed him."

"You knew this day would come. You are a young woman now. It is time." The King told her. "Our lands will be as one. Do this for your people. Do this for me. Do this for your mother."

"Father, I do not love him." She said quietly.

"You will learn to love him, Shoshanna. Your mother and I had an arranged marriage." The King paused, letting the wave of emotion pass before he continued. "You will come to know him. You will be a Queen."

"I am not ready to be a Queen! I have no wish to marry." Shoshanna cried.

"Shoshanna, you are of my flesh and blood. You are Princess of Strokwen. I am King. You will do as I say." The King shouted.

Shoshanna stood still, sadness, confusion, anger clouding her mind. "I will not marry King Viserys!" She shouted before running from the room.

Her father shouted after her, but she did not turn. She ran until she reached her bed chambers where she collapsed onto her bed in a fit of tears. Uncontrollable sobs overtaking her body.

Shoshanna cried herself to sleep that night. She was summoned once more by her father the next morning, but she didn't go to him nor did she go to him when he summoned her the following day, she stayed in her bed, burrowed beneath the blankets. She barely stirred when her servant, Eva entered the room. She heard her rustling fabrics, knowing she was picking out a gown for her to wear.

"M'lady, you must get out of bed." Eva told her.

"No." Came her reply from heap of blankets.

"M'lady, your mother would not have wanted you to behave this way." Eva softly told her. "She would want you to be happy, to find the happiness in this new life."

Shoshanna pushed the covers down and sat up. "What happiness? I am being forced to marry a man I do not know; I am being forced to become a Queen. I will have to leave the only home I have ever known. I will have to leave where my memories are the strongest." She wiped a tear away with the back of her hand. "I don't want to leave my mother."

Eva laid the dress she had chosen for the young Princess on the bed and came to sit next to her, pulling her into an embrace, patting her back as Shoshanna cried onto her shoulder. "There, there." She soothed. "Your mother is always with you. You carry her in your heart, in your smile, in your eyes. You favor her so much. She is always with you, my child."

Shoshanna leaned back. "I am not a child anymore, Eva. I am to be someone's wife." She cried.

Twelve days later, Shoshanna stood next to her father, dressed in a gown that was sent by carrier to her from King Viserys. A gown of ivory silk with roses sewn onto the bodice, she stood there as still as possible. Her hair pinned at the base of her neck with a silver comb to hold the curls in place. She had no more tears to cry. She barely had a voice from shouting her protests. She did the only thing she could do; she stood awaiting the arrival of King Viserys. A frown set upon her face as she heard horses in the distance.

A few servants began to whisper. Shoshanna caught a few words.

"Only he is left of his blood…."

"Hair the color of the moon…"

"Purple eyes…"

"A great warrior…"

"…The last dragon..."

She began to see horses. Several riders past them before she saw the man she would soon call husband. Sat upon a black stallion, she saw his hair was the color of the moon, white curls that sat upon his shoulders, lilac eyes that reminded her of the flowers in the palace garden. She could tell he was tall, slightly muscular, but skinny.

He dismounted and began to walk up the steps of the palace. Shoshanna stared at the ground until she could feel his presence in front of her.

"King Bartoern, It is my honor to be here." King Viserys shook the King's hand.

"King Viserys, Welcome to Strokwen. I hope your visit to my land is a pleasant one. May I introduce my daughter?" Shoshanna's father asked, turning towards Shoshanna.

"Please." Viserys answered. He smiled at Shoshanna.

"This is my daughter, Princess Shoshanna of Strokwen." Bartoern introduced.

Shoshanna met Viserys eyes. She offered a small courtesy as Viserys reached for her hand. Placing a kiss on her hand, he said, "Your father did not do your beauty justice, dear princess. My gift looks very pretty, you wear it well. I hope you like it."

Taking her hand back and placing it on her stomach, she answered, "Thank you, King Viserys. I do."

Viserys continued to look into her eyes making her shift uncomfortably. Bartoern broke the young King's stare, "Shall we tour the palace before our feast?"

"Yes." Viserys short answer came before he asked, "Will you be joining your father and I, dear princess?"

Shoshanna looked at her father. She was hoping to meet the King and then return to her bedchambers, hiding out as much as she could. Her father gave her look that said for her to accept. Offering Viserys as much of a smile as she could create, she accepted his outstretched arm and wrapped her arm around his elbow, the other hand holding her gown so she would not slip, "Yes, M'lord."

Her father and the young King spoke of battles and war, of conquering foreign lands. Shoshanna walked beside King Viserys, neither men were speaking to her, she was merely an ornament on the young King's arm.

They came to a stop in the palace gardens. Shoshanna released Viserys arm and walked beside the rose bushes, stopping to smell one of the beautiful flowers.

"This is my daughter's favorite place." King Bartoern told King Viserys.

"I can see." King Viserys smiled as he pulled a rose from the bush, smelling it before handing it to Shoshanna.

Shoshanna smiled and accepted the flower. Twirling the flower between her thumb and finger, she asked, "Do you have gardens in your palace, King Viserys?"

"Yes." Viserys answered. "They were destroyed over the years. I have since had them replanted. I must say they are the prettiest I remember them being." He touched her cheek softly, "Their beauty does not compare."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Please continue to review so I know you enjoy my work! Thank you again! _

With the touch to her cheek her eyes drifted close for a brief moment. A slight smile curved Viserys lips as he saw the effect his touch had caused. The moment her eyes reopened he let his hand drift away slowly folding his hands behind his back as they stared at each other a moment in silence. In just a brief moment of silence the air around them had grown so thick that it could have been pierced with a sword. Someone though had to break the silence between them and so it was him that made that decision.

"Shoshanna..." Her name spoken softly yet with the authority only a king could have, and only a king could not hide.

When the sound of his voice lifted to her ears, she lifted her head slightly her eyes drifting upwards to meet his gaze, though she remained silence assuming that he had more to say than just the simplicity of her name. She was correct in that assumption.

"I am not a fool Shoshanna; I know that you do not believe your Father has justified reasons for our arranged marriage. That you do not truly want to marry without being truly in love with your intended. I do understand this but it cannot be changed, we will be married. However I realize that my home...my kingdom is a foreign land for you. So I will extend this invitation only once. I want you to journey to Westeros to see the kingdom that you will share while you sit at my side." There had been many words he had spoken in that moment and he was certain that they would need a moment to sink in so he gave his words a just pause while he watched the expressions change on his soon-to-be Queen's exquisite features.

Shoshanna had listened to him without interruption but now that he had gave pause to his words she knew that she would be expected to say something in response, but what could she say. Refusing Viserys's invitation would no doubted anger him, after all she was no fool either, she knew quite well of his reputation and the strength of his will. One way or another she would be seeing Westeros soon. Rather it was of her own accord or not, but the lesser of two evils would be her agreement. So, with a moment of hesitation she finally yielded and gave a gentle nod of her head.

"I shall accept your generous offer Viserys but on one condition. Surely you would not deny your intended this?" A question that she knew needed no answer because no, he would not deny her what she asked of him. So she continued without giving him time to decide for himself.

"It is simple really. Tell me of your home...of Westeros before I set the plans in motion for my arrival. I do not wish to be caught unaware by that which I do not know." To add to her condition she offered a gentle smile, something she knew he would be pleased to see and it would help her cause. Again she was right.

With a tilt of his head he seemed to drift into thought as if he was trying to find the words to best describe a home that had changed a great deal from the time he left it as a young boy to the days of his return as a man and its rightful King. The words were not lost, merely misplaced for a brief moment before the sound of him clearing his throat lifted to his ears, and a gesture to join him while he walked.

"Westeros is a long and relatively narrow land; it extends from Dorne in the southern regions to the Lands of Always Winter in the far north, where a vast amount of the land remains uncharted. The extreme cold temperatures do not permit such ventures and those bold enough to attempt such a feat are commonly met with hostility from the inhabitants known as wildlings. My home was at one time divided into several independent kingdoms before the consolidation of the War of Conquest. And after this war and the eventual incorporation of Dorne, all the regions south of the wall were united. The Targaryens became the ruling house of all that is known as the Seven Kingdoms." So much history rested in his knowledge of Westeros and as he spoke he glanced over to the beauty walking alongside him, her expression showed one of great interest.

"Please, continue. I want to hear more." Was all that she said before falling silent once more so that he could go on.

"Curious one aren't you? Very well. Beyond the Wall the lands hold many lakes and rivers and for the most part it is covered by what we call the Haunted Forest and shelters strange beasts among the Frost fangs Mountains. Beasts that none should ever engage if they value life. In each area of Westeros people are given certain surnames that let others know from which region of Westeros they are from. The climate shifts from an arid and dry desert climate in the furthest south to the cold and harsh winters in the north to that of the icy wasteland in the Lands of Always Winter...the furthest North." He would come to a brief pause in both words and the walk they had been on as he turned to her, wondering what she would think of such a place.

"And what of your people Viserys? What are they like?" It was an honest question she thought, she knew now something about the land of Westeros but what of the people. How would they react to her as Queen? She would not speak of it but it worried her to the depths of her core.

"The people of Westeros are strong and independent. Though with each land in the known world there are those that are only out for themselves, while others would lay down their life for their beliefs. In that it is reason why Westeros is such a strong and powerful kingdom. And it deserves a King that can live up to the expectations of such people. Their Queen should be so strong as well. That is why this marriage must take place. None could rule Westeros the way you shall Shoshanna...none." A compliment that was given, rather she would realize it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

She looked at him, letting his words sink in. Lifting her gaze from where it rested on the ground, she looked him in the eyes. His eyes, lilac in color, were truly beautiful, she asked, " And what of you, your grace? Are you a King who lives up to the expections of your people?"

Her question shocked the young king as she could see it flash in his eyes. "I am." He replied after a brief pause, " I would not be king without my people. It is my birthright, but one cannot rule if their land is against them."

She noted the truth in his words. She didn't know if she wanted to turn and run, or stay and continue this conversation. There was something about him that pulled her to stay, the way he spoke about his land and the fact he knew this marriage was not what she wanted and how she wanted to be in love. It struck her as odd. A man of his reputation and statue wouldn't care what she wanted, wouldn't care for love. The way he moved was one of a man without fear, without consequence, one who simply spoke. There was more in his eyes.

She offered a smile as the young king seemed to enjoy her smiles as she walked along the rose bushes, the words of the servants drifted into her mind as they quietly walked. "I have heard stories, your grace." She said after a few moments of silence.

A smirked played at the corners of his lips, "Stories?"

"Yes."

"Stories of what, my dear?" He was closely beside her, a look of humour and interest showing in his eyes.

"Stories of you and your time in the Free Cities, Pentos."

"And who have you heard these stories from?"

"Servants." She stated simply.

"Do you always believe slaves?" He asked, angrily.

Shoshanna hid a smile. Her words irritated him. "Your grace, I have not told any of the stories, therefore you cannot attest to their truths, but your tone would suggest that was not a particular time you'd like to talk about."

"I must say, dear princess, you have quite the fierce tongue." Viserys smirked.

"I have been told that." Shoshanna laughed. "Your grace, I must bid you goodbye for now. There is to be a feast tonight in your honor, and I must retire to my chambers."

Viserys took her hand in his and placed a soft, warm kiss onto her hand. Smiling, he looked at her a moment before saying, "Until we meet again."

Bowing slightly, she nodded in her father's direction, and left the two Kings alone in the gardens.


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving Viserys, Shoshanna returned to her chambers. Upon entering her room, her servant, Eva, was humming softly. "Hello, M'lady." She said.

"I have not heard you hum that in months, Eva." Shoshanna told her. She had not wanted to spend so much time with Viserys, but she became intrigued,

Shoshanna sat down at her vanity, reaching up to unpin her hair. Letting the curls fall loose, Eva came over. "He is a nice man." Eva commented softly, pulling the silver brush through Shoshanna's dark curls.

"Seems, Eva, He seems like a nice man." Shoshanna replied. "How can one know a person in a single day?"

Eva patted her shoulder. "Give him a chance, my child." She told her, "You could be happy with him."

"I am happy here." Shoshanna sighed and closed her eyes. She thought back to her conversations with the young King. A smile slowly appearing on her face.

Eva was too busy fussing with her hair to notice. "Shall I pin your hair, M'lady?"

She thought of the feast that a waited. She didn't want to be uncomfortable, but she knew her father would not approve. "No." She could feel Eva tense. "Eva, I am to be a Queen. Surely the women of Westeros do not pin their hair all of the time."

"I do not know, my child." Eva replied, continuing to brush her hair.

"He extended an invitation to Westeros." She told her.

"That was nice of him."

"I guess. He knows I do not want to marry him."

"My child, you did not say-"

"No, no, Eva. I did not express my feelings. He just knew and stated so."

"Oh. Will your father be joining you on your visit to Westeros?"

"I do not know. Will you?"

"Oh, dear child, I am sure King Viserys will have many maidens for you."

"They are not you."

"My home is here, dear child."

"I guess it would be selfish of me to take you."

"I have been with you for many years Since you came from your mother. You won't be needing me after you are wed."

Shoshanna turned around and took the older woman's hand, "I will have no one."

Eva tucked a strand of Shoshanna's dark curls behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "You fret, my child. You will have your husband and your children."

Children, that was something Shoshanna didn't think about much. Of course King Viserys wanted children, all kings wanted heirs. "What if the Gods do not favour children?" She wondered aloud.

"Shoshanna, dear child. Do not worry."


	5. Chapter 5

Viserys had stayed behind in the garden for a few moments longer after Shoshanna had retired for the evening back to her chambers. He walked around for a few more minutes seemingly lost within the depths of his own mind but he knew what had to come next. A conversation of Kings. Bartoern and himself, Shoshanna's father. Viserys actually dreaded the conversation that was going to happen this night, simply because he saw it pointless when he cared about one thing and one thing only. Returning home to Westeros with his future queen at his side. After several more moments standing there in utter silence he sighed inwardly as he stiffened his shoulders, lifted his head as though he was in defiance of something of the unseen variety, and with that he turned to make his way toward the King's throne room.

Once he arrived to the over-sized double doors he placed his hands upon them and entering without so much as being announced. King Bartoern lifted his head as he heard the doors opening, a slight narrow of his brows told Viserys that already the King was annoyed with his presence. Of course though, Viserys could care less. He was after all the last dragon and he could do as he saw fit no matter whether it was in front of royals or peasants. Moments after he entered the throne room Bartoern rose to his feet slowly, making his way to the center of the room to greet Viserys properly, whether he wanted to admit it or not...Viserys was a guest here and should be treated as such, even though he deserved far less kind treatment.

"I assume you have spoken to my daughter already, or perhaps there is another reason you barge into this room without being asked here?" The irritation clearly showed through his voice as dark eyes looked to the self-proclaimed 'Last Dragon'. True or not Bartoern had no proof to acknowledge or discredit Viserys claim of such things.

A slow smirk curved the last dragon's pale lips as he nodded his head a mere single time, lifting one slender white hued brow having noticed the annoyance in Bartoern's voice. An inward pleasure was felt at this particular knowledge no matter how small the sense of pleasure had been, still it was there never the less. Clasping his hands behind his back he turned his eyes from the King before for a moment, looking at nothing in particular merely letting his eyes glance around the throne room of Bartoern. Only after catching a sight of Shoshanna's father's shifting did he turn his eyes back to him, now giving him his full attention.

"As a matter of fact yes. Your assumption is accurate, I have spoken to Shoshanna and have come to learn a few disturbing things. No matter however. I will deal with them once she accompanies me to Westeros. Oh, did I forget to mention that so quickly? Do forgive me. "The smirk that had curved his lips showed Bartoern exactly what type of man Viserys truly was. Sarcastic, defiant, self-righteous. Certainly the list could go on but it would take quite some time to count the many flaws he saw in the dragon. When Viserys cleared his throat Bartoern drifted back to reality, leaving his thoughts for later...when he was alone.

"I have extended your daughter an invitation to Westeros, Bartoern. And she has accepted. We will be leaving as soon as time permits its. Do not mistake my coming here to speak with you as an act of gaining your permission. The Last Dragon needs permission from no one to do as he sees fit. This is merely a courtesy of sorts. I will however say this much, she will be protected while in my charge. So no harm will come to her if that look in your eyes is one of concern. My future queen deserves to be shown to her people before our marriage. So that they will know her beauty and come to respect her. Agreed?" Falling silent finally he tilted his head slightly to the left as he awaited her father's words.

The silence between the two kings had become so thick in those few moments that it could have been severed with a dull edged sword.

However Bartoern knew that Viserys would not leave until he was satisfied with what he had to say, so for the time being he would reluctantly oblige the exchange of words.

"Viserys do not be so foolish to think that when I show concern for my daughter's safety that it makes me a frail man and an even weaker king. Suffice to say but I do not like your tone and your lack of respect even a slight show of respect for one who is giving you his daughter's hand in marriage is insulting at the very least." With those words he would turn his back to Viserys as he made the few steps back towards his throne, only when he retook his previous seat did his allow his attention to turn back to the pale haired king.

"When my daughter enters the borders of Westeros, her safety should be your first and only concern, not yourself. As the rumor of your vanity is rightly as well as widely known, that should be put aside for Shoshanna. My only daughter has accepted your invitation, and then her word shall be her bond and will accompany you to Westeros. Remember my words however and heade them well. If harm befalls her, I will stop at nothing to clip your wings...dragon." Of course at the last few spoken words of Bartoern and the blatant attempt an insult it must have struck a nerve with Viserys as his brows narrowed, nostrils flared and the grip on the hilt of his sword tightened.

Of course he most likely wanted to cut out the king's tongue and feed it to him but a guest would not be so bold, at least not until he had what was promised to him. After all things were his, it would be another matter to decide if Bartoern would keep his head attached to his shoulders or not. The two kings stared at each other for a long, silent moment. That is until Viserys regained the control over himself that threatened to be let loose because of his short tempered nature.

"If you are so over-whelmed with her safety Bartoern, then allow for a handful or your trusted loyalist to take us to the borders of my realm. That is if as I said your fear of her safety is over-whelming." This was merely a suggestion, and if the king agreed, he would send the guards' heads back in a satchel to Bartoern for the insult of 'clipping' his wings. After all not once has he ever let words of offense be cast aside, even words so simple and meaningless.

"As I stated early, when time permits we shall be leaving. Shoshanna should be in her chambers at the moment making ready for the journey. Without her knowledge I suggest you send with her hand-maiden. Aside from myself perhaps it would do her well to have yet another that she knows, one that she knows better than myself. The gesture would ease her while we make our journey...home" Emphasis on the word 'home'. Because soon it would be utterly true. Once they sat upon the throne that is.

Having heard the many words of the long winded pale haired Viserys, Bartoern studied those words for what seemed like hours until he finally decided it was best not to argue with him. He feared it would be an argument that would be less than victorious. With an inward breath he sighed before finally nodding his head with his agreement of Viserys request.

"Very well Dragon, I will give you five of my most loyal guards, a handful of the king's guards. This way I know that my daughter will be fully safe guarded should something happened to you along the well. And also I will see to it that her hand-maidened join you. That is something that we both will agree upon. Shoshanna can be timid at times, and this journey to Westeros shall most likely be one of them. So it will bode well for everyone involved if she has a close friend at her side to confide in. Though the same efforts to protect her will be expecting, treat her no less than you would your queen to be. Are we in agreement?"

Without so much as even a yay or nay, Viserys merely nodded his head, smirked and turned on heel to leave the presence of Bartoern. Having him agree to everything was a small victory in Viserys mind. It only proved to him once again that he always gets what he wants in the end of things, even something as small and insignificant as five of the king's guards and a lowly hand-maiden. After he made his exit from the throne room, closing the doors behind him he began the walk to his chambers. A lengthy walk but he showed little sign of care. Along the way he could hear the idle chatter of the home, so many people feeling as though their life of servitude was something of great importance. While he found it pathetic and the shake of his head only gave a visible sign of his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

(A look back into days of old)

Running through courtyard of Winterfell, the laughter of children could be heard bouncing off the stone walls surrounding the area. Sounds of people tending to their duties only mixing with the laughter of the children. A dark haired young boy could be seen running after the little girl who all knew was friends. The adults would laugh to themselves as the two children chased one another around and around with not a single care or worry of the politics surrounding Winterfell.

Ducking behind a wagon and kneeling down to try and stay hidden the little girl covered her mouth with her tiny hand, snickering to herself while she peered from under the wagon to see if the boy, her friend would be able to find her or not. She was good at hiding, and sometimes it would take hours her others to find her. Most of the time when she did this she would be punished, more so if she was already avoiding a punishment by her father. While she continued to hide her laughter her mischievous eyes looked from left to right but she couldn't see the boy anywhere. Where was he she thought? Had he grown tired of playing and went home leaving her there alone. She had become so lost in her thoughts that she had distracted herself to the point that the little boy had managed to sneak up behind her since she was looking in all the wrong places.

He waited for a little while, creeping up behind her further and further being mindful to try and stay as quiet as he possibly could, but his own mischievous side was threatening to give him away and so he clamped both hands over his mouth to hide his own laughter. Once he managed to get closer enough to her he reached out with both hands and grabbed her shoulders. His laughter finally lifting to her ears.

"I FOUND YOU!" He shouted, after clamping down on her shoulders, the light in his eyes as bright as the sun and his cheeks were turning a crimson shade as he continued to laugh seeing how badly he had scared her. When she screamed she whirled around and stood up, his hands falling away from her shoulders, and her face had turned an equal shade of red but not because of her laughter. Not at all, now she was mad...she didn't like being scared and he knew it. She narrowed her eyes at him before stalking towards him while he backed up, his hands rising in protest but still he laughed. He couldn't help himself; he liked scaring her even if she found it unpleasant.

"That was NOT funny! You scared me half to DEATH!" And with all the might in her body she put her hands firmly on his chest and pushed him, not once but twice. Even though he was still laughing when she pushed him a second time he stumbled backwards and tripped over his own feet, falling backwards into a mud puddle. As the muddy water splashed everywhere it covered the little boy almost from head to toe. Needless to say he stopped his laughter so abruptly that the little girl stopped dead in her tracks wondering if she had hurt her friend. But the glare that now shown on his face proved to her that only his pride had been hurt.

"Why did you go and do that for?!" After a moment of sitting in the mud puddle he finally got back to his feet but of course he was covered in mud, his clothes were soaked and his eyes narrowed at the girl and then without another word he started chasing her again, and again she ran from him while laughing.

"You can't run from the lord of Winterfell, I will be king of the north, you won't be able to run then..." He said while chasing her steadily through the courtyard still.

"And why not oh might King of the North?" Her amusement was evident as he stayed several paces ahead of her chaser.

"Because you can't run from your husband...I'm going to marry you...you'll see..." The sound of the children playing until the hours grew long continued until both of them were near exhausted and finally stopped to rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally the day had arrived, just as Viserys said it would the night he spoke to King Bartoern. This was also the day Shoshann had feared the most. Today would be the day she would set out on her journey to Westeros with Viserys, accompanied by five of the King's Guards. Up until the very moment she knew it was time to leave she had been in a whirlwind of emotions, fear, anger, saddness and so many more. At one moment she thought herself sick but her handmaiden had assured her it was nothing more than her feelings overwhelming her and soon it would all pass.  
Leaving the only home she had ever known was a lot to take in. She wanted to stay here, a place in which she knew very well, it was familiar and warm and all her loved ones were here including her Father. The more she thought about leaving the more her heart slowly broke inside, she didn't want to leave but she knew that protesting the inevitable would be pointless and a sense of wasting time. Her protests would fall on deaf ears no doubtedly. She stood quietly in her chambers and looked around the now almost empty room. All that remained was the furniture, all her many belongings and priceless possessions had been packed away and she was certain that each trunk was being loaded onto a carriage. Once again saddness washed over as she stood there. It was beyond clear now that this would be the last moment she would set foot into this room, the room that had been hers since infancy. She took a deep breath, as she remembered laying in her bed by the window...her mother tucking the blankets tightly around her and kissing her forehead each night. She remembered how her Father would watch her Mother as he stood at the end of the bed. Her Mother happy he was able to do such a thing, after his search of "monsters" were over. He was such a different man back then.

As she wiped a tear from her cheek, she turned on her heel and rushed from the room, her face buried in delicate hands as the tears began to flow at so many memories flooding her mind. It was almost too much to bare. She had shielded her eyes with her hands to keep from seeing anymore of the room for fear that she would never be able to leave. Once she was down the corridor far enough from her room she slowed her movements into a slow walk, using the hem of her sleeve to wipe the tears from her face as she tried to make herself more presentable. This corridor would lead her to her future, a future she didn't even want. At the end of the corridor she was met by her father Bartoern. Though his face was void of emotion she could see the depth of saddness in his eyes. Oh how she wanted him to ask her to stay, but she knew he could not do that, for it would show a sign of weakness and her father was anything but weak, especially since Viserys had been waiting in the courtyard. He was the last person she had wanted to view her father as a weak man. So he stood in silence as he walked beside her until they had come to the steps that lead into the courtyard.

As she neared the bottom of the steps she stopped a moment to look over her left shoulder to see her father had not moved, even though she silently hoped he would have, but nothing, not a single word or gesture. As they shared a glance, as brief as it was she knew it would be the only farewell she would recieve from her father. Never the less she was at least grateful for that much. When she turned her attention back to the carriage that had stopped there in the courtyard following behind it was her soon to be husband and King of Westeros, Viserys.

Taking the final step down she stopped as she watched Viserys ride up on the black stallion, a powerful and strong horse for a strong and powerful King she assumed. When he dismounted he looked right at her, ignoring everyone else, even the King Bartoern. In his mind no one else was worthy of his attention except for his future bride. As he took her hand he bent forward in a slight bow to place a kiss upon the back of her hand. Rising back to his full height he released her hand slowly, and watched as it slipped back to her side. When he focused on her lovely features he noticed that her face was flushed and her eyes were red an slightly swollen. Crying? Yes, she was crying. How unbecoming of his future queen he thought.

Taking her hand once more he lead her to the carriage and when he helped her enter the carriage he leaned forward and she thought he was going to try and kiss her, but she soon found out just how wrong she was going to be. Instead of pressing a kiss to her lips he leaned closer, the warmth of his breath caressing the shell of her ear as he whispered into her ear.

"Shed your tears now Shoshanna, because tears are for the weak. And the future queen of Westeros is anything but weak. When we enter my realm, do remember to make yourself memorable, presentable and strong. Not a sniveling child." His whispered words had been as harsh as he had intended them to be. But when he stepped down from the carriage the smile on his lips had seemed genuine as if he was truly a happy man. A man that was filled with joy that he was begining a journey with his future bride. It was only half accurate.

Shoshanna tried to hide the shock that creeped across her features at Viserys's words and she had managed qutie well except for the initial shock that shown in the widening of her eyes. Hoping no one, especially her father had not noticed she quickly turned her face from the eyes of everyone as her hand lifted to the necklace around her neck, the same necklace she had worn for several years, and normally had kept hidden beneath her clothing. Her fingers curled around the pendant tightly as she closed her eyes and tried to breathe in deep, slow breaths to calm her nerves. It was at that moment that she felt the hand of her handmaiden resting upon her shoulder. Her handmaiden, and friend spoke softly in mere words of no importance as she ushered Shoshanna to remain calm. And before they knew it, the carriage had started to move...the journey had begun...her future was just begining.


	8. Chapter 8

It seemed she had been shedding tears for days, her eyes were so swollen and baring the signs of sadness as her face had become reddened with the flush of the crimson hue that now shown upon her cheeks, she had done her best to not succumb to such sad thoughts but she couldn't seem to help it. The tears fell like a river that was steady and constant. She had cried so much that it began to feel like it had become physically painful, but like all things the tears had slowly drawn to a stop. Wiping her eyes as she had done so many times already she let a slow exhale of breath slip from her lips as the exhaustion had begun to claim her body, mind, and her spirit it seemed. So many emotions had been driven to the breaking point and far beyond her imagination that those very same emotions could surpass.

As the carriage continued down the rough pathway of the road, every little hole the wheels struck vibrated the carriage all over, it even caused her to being jostled around in her seat, the realization that this was actually happening had begun to sink in more and more the further she had gotten from the only home she has ever known. She was getting further and further away from her father and the life as a mere child. With every twist and turn of the roadway, she realized it was now like her life, every twist and turn resembled something new in her life, but it all lead to one main important thing. She was becoming a woman, a wife and a Queen. Those thoughts gripped hard at her heart and for a brief moment she had actually lost her breath as the fear, the nervousness ran rampant through her soul.

This was not supposed to be her journey through life, it's not the life she would have chosen for herself nor was it the life she truly had wanted either. Though she simply knew she had no choice, she was on the road to nowhere, yet everywhere. The reason this was not supposed to be her journey was because in her heart of hearts she was supposed to be travelling North of Strokwen, and find herself in the embrace of the man who knew her like no other, a man who loved her with every fiber of his being, so much did this man love her that even his very soul felt lost without her near. She too felt the same as he. The thought that she would never be able to fill his embrace with the warmth of her body so near to his cause her sadness to overwhelm her yet again. She had given her heart away so many years ago to this man.

Shakily her fingers rose to the necklace she had worn since childhood, it was a necklace that she had never taken off and often times she had to keep it hidden from the eyes of others, far too many questions would have risen and she would have had no answer for those particular questions. Throughout the years the necklace had become her most cherished possession, nothing else matter to her except this necklace. It may be odd but to her it was a link, a symbol of the bond she carried with her always, a bond that kept her love for this man so near to her heart.

"M'Lady, perhaps this will be a most exciting journey, there are so many new things to experience. Certainly that will keep your mind at ease. It hurts my heart to see M'lady filled with such sadness and to know that I am so helpless in easing your pain" Nina, Shoshanna's handmaiden had said with her soft and gentle voice. Sometimes just soothing words with Nina's voice had put her at ease, but this particular time, not even gentle words seemed to help. The sadness was just too overwhelming.

"Nina, How can it be exciting when this is not what I want. I do not want to live my home, my Father? I do not love him and he does not love me. Why must I do this? When I marry, I want to marry for love not out of obligation. If this is my life, I want to live it for me, not for what my Father wants, not for what Viserys wants but for what *I* want." In a brief instance, Nina had heard that slight anger that briefly masked her sadness but it was quickly swept away into the emotional state she was in as her tears threatened to break free again.

Nina sadly shook her head as she quieted her words, it seemed as though nothing she could say at the moment would ease Shoshanna's pain. Her pain would have to ease itself with time, and time was as unpredictable as the actions of man. She watched as Shoshanna turned to stare back out of the small carriage window. She knew every flower and tree, ever blade of grass; this was her kingdom, her home. Everything here was familiar and loved by her. She knew nothing of Westeros, how could she love such a place she knew nothing of. How? Once she crossed the borderlands into Westeros her journey as a young girl would come to an end as her journey as a woman and Queen would just be beginning. Gods what was she going to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Robb was sitting across from his father, Eddard Stark, seemingly lost in his own thoughts while his father was over-looking correspondence, a frown twisted age-old and war torn features, an expression that Eddard normally had when he was seated behind the over-sized desk. The silence hung between the two of them for several moments before it was Robb who broke the silence having pulled himself from his own mind.

"Father, surely your Hand can do this or even I can contend with these matters...if it displeases you so greatly." A smirk curving his lips as he watched his Father for a reaction but that smirk seemed to fade as he was met with no reaction at all save for a heavy hearted sigh from Eddard.

Eddard inhaled a breath before releasing it with another sigh as he shook his head, still he did not lift his eyes from the parchment within his hands. A moment later he finally spoke, his words kept low for the moment. "A great leader Robb does not force his duties onto someone else no matter how displeasing or difficult a particular task may be. As he sat down one piece of parchment he lifted another one in his hand, his expression changing almost instantly as he read the first and only line on the smaller parchment. Shaking his head a moment as Robb lifted a single dark brow.

"What is it Father?" Was all that Robb had asked a hint of concern or perhaps worry lingering with his words.

"Son..." There was a pause as Eddard lifted his eyes to his son who was now leaning forward in his chair, his expression remaining the same as he kept his eyes on his father, letting them drift between Eddard and the paper in his father's hand. With but a few words that were about to be spoken Eddard knew that his son was going to feel pain from this and yet he knew of no way to shield him from such a thing. This...could crush the spirit of the man who sat across from him.

"What...is...it?" He asked again, more concerned had found its way into his words and the look of worry was beginning to cripple his features as he sat perfectly still waiting for his father to give him word of what he had just read.

The words that followed that one little question was brief, yet Eddard knew those brief words were about to cause a great deal of pain to his son. No father ever wanted to cause such pain. Slowly Eddard rose from his chair behind the desk holding the piece of paper in his hand as he walked around the desk to stand in front of it; his eyes were lowering enough to look at Robb as he handed the parchment over. Though he held onto it a moment longer as he said very simply.

"It is Shoshanna." With that Eddard released the parchment as he saw the look of worry cripple Robb's face even more.

In that brief moment with just those three words, Robb stood so quickly that the chair rattled and almost toppled over. It was almost instant that a thousand thoughts began racing through his mind, and not a single one of those thoughts were good. Especially considering the look that his father had on his faced the moment he saw the parchment. Was she hurt? Captured? Or worse? Oh god he could not even think about the worse. Finally with a shaking hand he turned the parchment over and looked and the words written there. As he read the words, he found himself in disbelief and read them once more as several emotions began welling from deep inside of him. He stared at the words in silence for moments on end it seemed, still saying the same thing.

_**Princess Shoshanna is to wed King Viserys**_

That was all that the parchment had said but those words had twisted Robb's insides to the point it was almost unbearable and he was fighting hard to regain the breath that was so suddenly stolen from him. Shoshanna is marrying Viserys? Again he read the words, saying them over and over within his mind while shaking his head. It was all so sudden and he needed to sit down for fear of falling backwards into his chair, certainly then it would have toppled over.

"Viserys..." The name, the word tasted like venom in mouth and caused him to spit the bitter taste from his mouth, his eyes narrowed slowly for a moment as he turned them upwards to look at his father who was still standing there, leaning against his desk as he let his son's emotion run their course.

"I do not understand. Her father KNEW of my intentions yet he has allowed this atrocity to take place." He growled low as he balled the parchment up in his hand and tossed it to the ground at his feet in disgust.

"She won't permit this, she will refuse. I know she wills...she has to. Doesn't she?" A question that needed no answer as it was rhetorical.

"Has Shoshanna expressed the same amount of love for you that is clearly shown by you Robb?" Eddard had asked the question with gentle words as he could see the turmoil within his son's eyes.

"Yes, once...long ago Father. I felt it then just as I do now...I can feel her here with me even." Was the answer to his father's question even though Robb kept his eyes lowered to the ground. Still he was in a state of shock, an emotional storm gutting his insides.

"Listen Robb, I am uncertain as to what can be done about this. Perhaps I should discuss this with Bartoen, but I do not know if that will help matters...Bartoen might not even allow an audience. I will try though." Eddard explained as best as he could, but he knew all too well why Bartoen agreed to give his daughter's hand in marriage to Viserys. It was simple... And he was about to inform Robb of this as well.

"It is simple...Bartoen did this for Viserys's army." A simple nod confirming his words.

Robb lifted his head slightly, his eyes narrowing as he listened to his father's words. An army? If that was all that Bartoen wanted then he should have discussed it with the Starks...Not Viserys.

"We have an army..." Robb's voice was low and Eddard could hear the slight venom dripping from his son's words but even those words caused Eddard to shake his head slowly as he let go of the breath he had just inhaled...a low sigh being heard.

"Yes, we have an army. A powerful one but even that does not match the number of men Viserys has. His army outnumbers our own seven to one Robb. Should our armies wage war with one another the Starks would most certainly lose. THAT is what makes a strong leader...to know when to wage war and when to find other means to get what one wants." Eddard spoke as he moved from his seated position on the desk. He walked back around the over-size desk to retake his chair, his elbows propped up as he folded his hands together, his eyes studying his son's quiet expression.

"Our alliance with the young king must stay intact. I know what you are thinking and it is a bad decision. Think strongly before you make it son." The only reason Eddard had even the remote idea of what Robb was thinking was simple...it was a decision that he would make himself if he were in his son's position.

"I will speak to Bartoen Father. It is my place...not yours. This wrong must be righted, I cannot let it stand." In that moment Robb began to slowly rise from his chair but his movements were halted by the narrowed gaze of his father, a mere wave of Eddard's hand had Robb retake his seat as he listened.

"We will NOT wage a war Robb, not with Strokwen, nor King's Landing. I understand that you must speak with Bartoen, as would I. But you must control your temper beforehand. If the alliance is broken, or wars come from your discussion with the King. I will hold you personally responsible and in turn you will not like the outcome of what I will be forced to do. Do I make myself clear?" Eddard hated the fact that he must speak to his son in such a way but he knew Robb's temper was much like his own. A threat perhaps would be the only means of getting through to his son.

Robb did not reply, he merely sat there in perfect silence as he spoke the words again within his mind, this wedding was NOT going to take place. He simply refused to let it happen much less believe that this is what Shoshanna truly wanted. He knew her far better than anyone, perhaps at times even better than she knew herself. The woman he loved his whole life was going to be forced to marry another simply for the sake of gaining an army. By the Gods this would not come to pass!

"Robb Stark! Do I make myself clear?!" Eddard had finally raised his voice enough to bring his son from his thoughts, the raised voice had done the trick as Robb blinked several times with a shake of his head as if awakening from the daze of his own thoughts...but that did not stop his father's next words. "We...will...not...wage...a...ware!"

There was only thing that Robb could do. He merely nodded to appease his father because Robb had already made the decision on what he was going to do. Gods be with him as he was about to set his plans into motion and perhaps destroy an alliance as well as cause a war. Gods be with him indeed.

Lady Stark had heard the shouting by her husband and with her curiosity she entered the room to see her husband and son within the room. As Robb looked over his shoulder upon seeing his mother he rose from the chair as he made his way from the room with not so much as a word to Lady Stark. Her brows furrowed briefly as she watched her son leave, her arms crossing over her chest as she turned her eyes back to Eddard who at this time had buried his face within his hands releasing a deep sigh.

"What is all this shouting about?" Caitlyn asked as he made her way further into the room to stop near the chair that Robb had previously been sitting in. A moment of silence passed between husband and wife before she would ask the same words again. Eddard finally lifted his head and shook it once more before finally answering his beloved.

"Bartoen has traded Shoshanna's hand in marriage to Viserys for King's Landing's army." The words were simple and spoken just the same as he watched the expression on Caitlyn's face change.

"This cannot be!...How can Bartoen trade his daughter like this? Is there not something you can do about this? Talk to Bartoen yourself. He will listen to you. Make him understand Eddard." Caitlyn watched as Eddard shook his head again. He intended on speaking to Bartoen but Robb had suggested that it was not his place to do so since it was Robb that was in love with Shoshanna. This was something Robb must do on his own.

"Bartoen has become a different man since Brooke's death, my wife. I am afraid he will not listen to reason anymore. There is always a chance that he will not even grant me an audience with him, much as what I tried to explain to your son." Eddard was fighting with many different emotions right now but none would be able to lead him to the right decision in this matter. There was truly only one thing that he could possibly do. It was simple really. He needed to let Robb tend to this matter on his own, after all Robb was a grown man, a strong man. This was something he needed to do because it was the right thing to do and as much as Eddard wanted to right this injustice on his own, he decided it was best not to interfere.

Caitlyn watched her husband's expressions change from one to the next in the next moments as they stood there merely staring at one another. Finally she eased around to sit down in the chair that Robb had previously been sitting in. Her voice was softer now as she spoke. "I do not understand this though. Is Shoshanna actually agreeing to this union?"

"You know as much as we do. That was all that was written upon the parchment I had received earlier. I do not know anything for certain. What I do know however is this. There is going to be a war. Robb loves her more than his own life, and he will give that very life to ensure her hand in marriage is given to no one but himself. He has assured me that she too feels the same way for him. Nevertheless Caitlyn, Robb is going to start a war over this, so we must prepare ourselves." Just as he finished speaking he drew in a much needed breath and with that exhaled breath Caitlyn had begun to speak, silencing her husband's next words.

"Can you not see it within their eyes, my husband? They look at one another like there is no one else in Winterfell. As if they are the only two people in the world. If you look closely my love, they stare at one another just as you and I still look at each other." A pause within her words as her lips curved into a smile, it was a chain reaction as Eddard smiled for a brief moment. "Shoshanna and Robb are meant to be together. Whatever happens next. We will stand together as only Starks can."

"Perhaps it is merely young love. It is possible that they will grow out of it, perhaps with more time Robb will let this go and let Shoshanna marry Viserys. It would make this so much easier on everyone" Folding his hands together he placed them on the desk, but it was brief as he leaned back into his chair, his hands gripping the arms loosely.

"No Eddard, it is not young love. I know my son. I have seen the way he looks at her as I have seen how she looks at our son. She belongs to him as he does her. This will not change. Their love is only for one another, as no other will know such love from them. Truly you must see this as well, my husband. His heart is breaking." Caitlyn told her husband. She felt such sympathy for her son now knowing this news, such terrible news indeed. In the brief exchange of looks between Robb and herself as she entered the room she had seen the pain in his eyes and it tore at her heart to see her child in such pain and to know there was nothing she could do to ease his pain. Caitlyn stayed there in Eddard's office as the two of them talked for several more moments until their discussion had come to an end. It was then that she left the office in search of Robb.

As she searched out his chambers, he was nowhere to be found, nor had he been in the stables. Though on her way back from the stables she thought she had heard his voice in the woods outside the castle walls. She set off almost instantly in the direction she thought she had heard her son.

Robb stood there, striking his sword with all his might and power that he held within himself at the large oak tree. over and over again he swung the sword...piece by piece chips of wood went flying through the air but still his anger had not settled as he continue to swing, several times over and over again the sword's edge struck the unmovable tree. With each strike more wood chips went flying through the air and new chips and dents if you will form in the blade of a near perfect sword.

"ROBB!" His mother yelled out to him, her voice had lifted to his ears as he stopped only a moment before he swung one final time. "You have ruined your sword...look at this...control your temper my son...please"

Robb had finally collapsed to his news as his mother reached him, her arms instantly coming to wrap around her son in his time of need, such an emotional state. She held her son tightly in her embrace as Robb could no longer hold back the emotions as they finally claimed him to the point he started to sob against his mother's shoulder.

"I will kill him mother...I shall kill them BOTH if that's what this comes to...I swear it mother...on everything that I am...I will kill them" He continued to sob as Caitlyn listened, speaking soothing words, incoherent sounds as she tried to calm her son. She knew who he spoke of though. Viserys and Bartoen would die by her son's hand if it was the only way to reclaim his one and only love...Shoshanna


	10. Chapter 10

Robb had left Winterfell the night he had learned of Shoshanna's impending marriage. There was nothing anyone could say or does that would have deterred him from his actions. He was on his own personal mission and he was ready to wage a war whether his father liked it or not. It was a four day ride to Strokwen, but he was going to make it in less time if he could. He had only stopped to make camp once, knowing that the less time they spent in camp was more time that they could spend travelling, before he left though he had gathered six of his best men to make the four day journey with him. Even though he was angry and dealing with so many emotions with each passing second of the day he was not foolish enough to ride to Strokwen on his own.

He knew his men as well as the horses were exhausted, as was he but he could not stop now, not with Shoshanna's freedom hanging in the balance of an impending marriage to the young king Viserys. By the Gods he was going to stop this marriage at all cost. As he continued to push his men and the horses he could barely keep his own eyes open but nevertheless onward they pushed. The sooner he reached Strokwen the sooner he could try and convince Bartoen that this marriage was not going to happen, Even if it meant to kill the king and force the blame onto Viserys somehow. If there was a way, he was determined to find it. Only when his bastard brother, Jon, told him they needed to make camp or at least rest a moment would he be willing to do so.

It was not long that Jon had indeed convinced Robb to stop for a few moments to let the horses rest, as well as the men. Even with the journey being such a short one, everyone still needed their strength when Bartoen gave them an audience; it was simply a reasonable idea. Very logical to make certain they would be strong enough in case Robb's temper was unleashed and Bartoen came to meet his end at Robb's hand.

Once the horses were seen too and the men resting finally, he sat by the makeshift fire that had been made. It seemed that they were going to make camp at least one more time however he did not know for certain how long this second camp being made would last as he was determined to reach Strokwen. As he sat by the fire his mind had not stopped racing with so many different thoughts. Ever since he read that piece of parchment with the words so casually written he knew that piece of parchment had changed his life forever, as this whole arranged marriage had surely changed the woman he loved. ...Shoshanna. It was not long that he found his thoughts drifting off to the times Shoshanna would visit Winterfell...those thoughts brought a short lived smile to his face.


	11. Note to readers

Note to Readers—

I want to take this moment and say Thank you to everyone who has read my stories and to those who have offered reviews. Writing is a passion of mine and has been so for many years. I don't expect to write an award winning novel, although that is a dream of mine. I write because I'm like a child with a huge imagination. Imagination does not stop as you get older, unless you allow it too.

Like everything, the good comes with the bad. And this is the same in writing and reviews. I might wake up one morning and write the best chapters and storylines or I might write a few that needs a lot of work. It is a process, learning and otherwise.

I value everyone's opinion and I welcome criticism. I do want to ask that if you are writing a review, please be specific and let me know where you think I went wrong in the storyline, what is wrong with the charactors, what I could change. Please don't just write you don't like it. That doesn't help me improve.

Again, thank you for reading my stories, it means a lot to me.


	12. Flashback

Shoshanna giggled as she ran through the stalls of the stable at Winterfell, "I do not wish to live at Winterfell until I am old and grey!" She shouted.

Robb Stark jumped in front of a stall door only to have just missed Shoshanna running into the next. Catching a brief glimpse of her long dark hair, he smiled as he began the chase again, "Why not?" He asked.

"It is always cold!" Shoshanna replied, ducking into another stall as she heard Robb approach.

Robb laughed, "I will keep you warm."

"Robb Stark, Do not be rude!"

"I am sorry, m'lady. I merely speak truth."

"Truth you say!"

"Yes, One day we will be wed."

Shoshanna jumped out from a stall at the end of the row, hands on her hips as she said, "Robb Stark, you have spoken of marriage since we were young and still you speak of it. Why do you wish to marry me so?"

Robb quickly closed the distance between them and whispered, "I have loved you from the moment I first looked upon you on your first visit to Winterfell. I loved you as we sat by the fire and listened to my father tell stories of times before us. I have loved you with every breath since then and I love you still."

Shoshanna stood there; she didn't know what to say. Robb had just confessed his love for her. She looked at him, really looked at him. In that moment, she realized he was no longer the little boy that she used to play with nor was he the young man that pestered her so. He was a man, A man who had loved her for years, A man who was in love with her.


	13. Chapter 11

Viserys's sat tall on his black stallion, a magnificent creature for an even greater King. The King of Kings if you will. He glanced around him as well as the carriage to see Bartoen's guards still following so closely, as if he could not handle anything that came their way, a disgusted look twisted his features as he shook his head. His eyes shifted from one guard to the next as they surrounded the carriage that carried his future bride, the disgusted look only grew more as he scoffed at their presence. What nerve the old King had. Shoshanna was his now. She belonged to him so therefore he needed no guards to protect what was his. A twisted smirk curved his lips as he thought about the guards' blood being spilled...it would be easily covered up if there was a supposed attack or ambush while on their journey, or perhaps once camp was made he would slit their throats in their sleep. Both way, the thought was nice and it did keep him occupied as their journey continued.

After several moments of enjoying his twisted thoughts he clicked his heels against his stallion to urge the mighty beast forward and closer to the carriage window. Peering inside he saw Shoshanna leaning against the opposite side, her handmaiden watching her as well. The look on her face caused him to shake his head before he spoke.

"Do you wish to simply pout in that carriage forever? Or are you going to at least attempt to make the effort that you are pleased that you are going to become a queen very soon? Either way princess, once we cross the borders into my realm. I suggest your expression changes." Viserys was leaning forward slightly in his saddles so that he could see better into the carriage. Shoshanna however not once turned her attention to him as she spoke very clearly.

"I wish I could." She muttered something incoherent after she spoke those four simple words. However her handmaiden had heard the more quietly spoken words and they had earned a giggle from her handmaiden as she quickly covered her mouth with her hand to cough, trying to hide the giggle. It was a poor attempt as Viserys heard the giggle and lifted his brow slowly.

"Princess might I remind you as my Queen, I no longer need to request your presence but merely have to command it. You would do well to obey. You would not wish to anger me now would you?" The entire group had stopped, as it seemed they were in need to make camp...as all the horses as well as the carriage came to a halt Viserys dismounted as he looked to the carriage, waiting on his future queen.

For a moment Shoshanna thought about her next actions, she weighed the pros and cons of it but her temper had gotten the better of her at the nerve her *king* was treating her. What really twisted her temper though was that one little word...obey. HA! She thought. If Viserys thought she was just going to be some mindless person for him to control or command at his every whim he was surely mistaking. And to prove such things she shifted in the carriage until she opened the door, a smile on her face which in turn brought one to Viserys's. It was going to be short lived however as she spoke to him

"This is my obedient side! BE ANGRY THEN! FOR I DO NOT CARE! YOU DO NOT OWN ME...THEREFORE YOU DO NOT CONTROL ME! You would be wise to learn *that* my dear sweet King of Kings" True enough the smile on his face vanished only to be replaced with one of pure anger, that anger only grew, had become worse as he could hear Bartoen's guards snickering behind his back as the continued to make camp. Shoshanna flashed another of her brilliant smiles as she sat back in the carriage slamming the door shut. Her arms crossing over her chest as she now scoffed huffed and continued to pout.

Nina's hands flew to her mouth in pure shock as she heard her Lady's words, then seeing her actions she shook her head quickly as she tried to stifle her gasp. "M'Lady, I do not think that was very wise. It was un-lady-like as well. He will be very angry with you now."

Shoshanna knew she was acting like a child, her behavior was not that of a Queen at all but she hardly cared at this point. Viserys thought of her as nothing more than a snivelling child, then so be it. She would give him exactly what he wanted. She would act just like the worse child he had ever seen. How Dare Him! Obey? OBEY?! Hardly! She was beyond furious. And truth is told a little frightened as to what the young King's reaction would be.


	14. Daydream

Sansa and Arya Stark were sitting by the fire in the great room, speaking of love and marriage. Well, Sansa was speaking, Arya looked ready to vomit.

Sansa was practicing her needlepoint as she asked Arya, "You cannot tell me, Arya, you don't wish to be in love?"

"Love, no." Arya stuck her tongue out in disgust, "You are promised to Lord Joffrey, do you love him? Arya asked in return.

"Joffrey is my one true love." Sansa replied. A sentence she said often and was beginning to sound like a machine.

"What about you Shoshanna?" Arya turned her attention to their guest.

"What about me?" Shoshanna smiled.

"Do you want to be in love?" Arya asked.

Shoshanna thought for a moment before answering, "I think everyone wants to be in love."

Sansa put her needlepoint down as she spoke, "Are you in love?"

Arya giggled, "She loves Robb. One day they'll wed."

Shoshanna didn't say yes or no, she merely smiled as she told, "Perhaps, Arya, perhaps."

Arya wasn't one for keeping secrets; she was always sneaking about and listening where she shouldn't. "You will! I heard Robb speaking to Father."

"It's not polite to eavesdrop. Father would be angry if he caught you." Sansa scolded.

"No one saw me. Don't you tell him, Sansa!" Arya shouted. Sansa was always tattling on her, she thought to herself. " Robb loves Shoshanna, He told Father. He said he could marry Shoshanna now, he only has to ask for her hand."

Shoshanna couldn't tell rather the heat from the fire was making her face warm and flushed or the topic of the conversation. Sansa sighed, and repeated what Lady Stark often said to Arya,, "You shouldn't repeat what you hear."

An awkward silence fell over the room as the girls sat and went about what they were doing before their conversation had turned to Robb.

Arya was the one who broke the silence a few moments later, "Shoshanna…?"

"Yes, Arya?"

"Do you love our brother?"

"I am fold of him." She answered carefully.

"Do you love him?" Sansa pressed.

"Yes, Arya. I do love him. I love him with every breath I take." Shoshanna confessed.

Arya giggled, Sansa smiled.

Lady Stark entered the room and asked what they were giggling about. "Shoshanna loves Robb." Arya exclaimed.

"Really now?" Lady Stark smiled.

"Tell her, Shoshanna." Sansa hurried to say.

Lady Stark took a seat beside Shoshanna and began, " Girls, Love is waking up thinking of that someone and going to bed thinking of them...love is missing them as soon as they leave you...love is the butterflies that flutter in your stomach when you hear their voice. As easy as it is explained, it is unexplainable. You'll just know when you find it. It's the most difficult part of life, it's not that simple to just explain it, it's just meant to be experienced on your own. Love is forever growing and never dies."

Shoshanna sighed as she looked into the flames of the fire. Love is forever growing and never dies, she repeated Lady Stark's words in her mind.

Love is forever growing and never dies.

Love is forever growing and never dies.

The words continued to echoed.

In the brief moment she heard those words from Lady Stark she knew that those were meant for her. Those were her feelings for Robb.

Suddenly she was aware of her surroundings again. It was all a dream. She had been daydreaming. Quietly and quickly she wiped a tear that had fallen with the back of her hand and whispered to no one, "Love is forever growing and never dies. It never dies."


	15. Chapter 12

Robb tossed and turned throughout the night. His mind was not on anything else, but Shoshanna. He worried if she was in harm's way, he worried if Viserys was kind to her, he worried about everything. Finally growing tired of tossing and turning, he stood up quickly and walked a few feet away from the camp. He placed a hand on a large tree to balance himself as he became sick. When he was done, he straightened and looked into the darkness, "I will come for you." He hoped wherever Shoshanna was, she knew he would. He sank against the tree as tears slid down his cheeks, burrowing his face into his hands, his mind drifted once more….

Shoshanna stood beside the carriage that was to take her home on that cold, gloomy day. She had bid everyone goodbye, except for one Stark. Where was he?

"Princess Shoshanna, we can't wait any longer." The coachmen told her softly.

"Just a moment, please." Shoshanna pleaded.

Robb never missed her send off. Why was he late?

She was stepping into the carriage when she heard someone shout her name. Turning, she saw Robb ride up on his horse, quickly dismounting and rushing to her side.

"Shoshanna, Wait!" Robb yelled as he made his way to her.

"Robb Stark, I feared you would not bid me goodbye." Shoshanna scolded him.

He wrapped her hands around a small parcel wrapped in cloth. Holding her hands in his, he whispered, "Never goodbye, Shoshanna. I will be King of the North and you will be my Queen."

"Robb, I-," She began, but he interrupted her.

"I love you Shoshanna, I vow to love you until my last dying breath. I will make you happy. One day we will have a castle of our own and four strong sons running about." He told her.

Shoshanna smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck, she held him tight as she whispered into his ear so no one else would hear, "A fireplace in every room and three strong sons, one brave daughter with blue eyes like her father." She gave him a soft smile as she stepped into her carriage, leaving him standing with a smile upon his face. She was still smiling as she unraveled the parcel Robb had given her. Her fingers pulled back the white cloth and held the leather strap. A piece of silver carved into the shape of a dire wolf's head held a perfect polished ruby.

Holding the necklace to her chest, she whispered, "I love you, My King of the North."


	16. Chapter 13

Viserys paced back and forth in his tent, the look of anger upon his face. The nerve of the Princess, the disobedience! He had to think of a punishment, such disobedience would not be permitted or tolerated. "Those guards laughed at me. No one laughs at me." He mumbled to himself.

His aid stood nearby, awaiting instructions. "Your Grace, are you sure you wish to do this?" He asked.

Viserys stopped pacing, "Do you doubt me?" He snapped.

"No, Your Grace. I do not doubt you, but Strokwen has a few of the best swordsmen. That is why King Bartoen chose them to accompany the Princess." The aid explained.

"You forget. I have my own guard and the savages. They are but five men." Viserys replied.

" And what of the Princess, Your Grace?"

"She is not to be harmed. " Viserys smiled, " Bring me Strokwen's guards heads."

His aid opened his mouth and then quickly closed it.

"I am King. I am to be her husband. She is in my posession now. I do not need or want Strokwen guards. Carry out my order, or it will be your head I have." Viserys snapped as he proceeded to pace once more.


	17. Chapter 14

As Robb and his men entered Strokwen, Robb immediately became alert. Something was wrong. There were no sounds or movements. Merchants were not by their carts, no children were about and playing.

"Where is everyone?" Jon asked.

Robb shook his head, his only answer, as they continued to ride through the city's center towards the castle.

Reaching the castle, they dismounted and carefully walked inside. There were no guards or servants, No one to announce them.

Robb reached the oversized doors of the throne, he looked around before he pushed them open. Walking inside, King Bartoen was seated at his throne, unguarded.

"You are too late, young wolf." The old king hoarsely said.

"What have you done?" Robb angrily asked as he came to a halt in front of him. "Where is Shoshanna?"

"I imagine she is almost to King's Landing." Bartoen shifted in his throne, wincing.

"She cannot marry him!" Robb shouted.

"She will." Bartoen answered.

"You knew of my intentions." Robb told him.

"I did what I must." Bartoen replied.

"I will have your head for this!" Robb shouted through gritted teeth.

Bartoen started laughing, which turned into a horrible coughing fit. It overtook him as he fell off of the throne and to the floor. A blade stuck in his back. "You are too late for that, too. If you live through Viserys' army to get to her, he will kill you before you leave the city and he will have her still. Save yourself some blood and your men's lives and go home, boy."

Robb knelt down, "Who did this to you?"

Bartoen coughed again. "I threatened the last dragon."

"You have sold your only daughter to a monster, you have no army as promised and you lay here dying because of your impatience. You, Bartoen, are no king." Robb told him.

Bartoen began to laugh again.

Robb turned on his heel and left, leaving the old king to die.

Jon reached out and grabbed his arm, "What about him?" He asked.

Robb looked at the old king before walking back to him. He knelt down and removed the dagger from his back. Gripping the steel handle in the shape of a dragon, he dropped it to the ground and stormed out.


	18. Chapter 15

Shoshanna did not leave her carriage until well into the night. She had ordered Strokwen's guards to guard her tent.

Her handmaiden, Nina, had drawn her a bath, which she gratefully was soaking in.

Nina had just finished washing Shoshanna's hair as she sat in the tin bathing tub when they heard voices outside of the tent. Viserys busted through a moment later, his aid and commander of his army close behind.

"How dare you order your guards to bar me from your tent?!" Viserys shouted, " Not permitting me into my own bride's tent is disobedience!"

" I am not your bride." Shoshanna calmly answered, not bothering to look up from her bath water, "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to finish my bath in peace before I retire. "

He pointed his long, slender finger at her, "You do not talk back to me!"

"Your tone suggested a response, Your grace." She replied.

"I am your king, I am to be your husband, I expect obedience." Viserys told her.

"You wish to frighten me into submission." Shoshanna stood as Nina wrapped her in a robe.

Viserys nodded to his aid and commander, silently telling them to leave the tent. He slowly began to walk closer to Shoshanna. "Fear is for the weak." He replied, he was growing tired of this.

"As are tears." Shoshanna answered. She stood there, wrapped only in a robe, as he came closer and closer to her.

"You learn well." He was smiling.

"I do not wish to learn anything more."

"As a future queen, you will need to learn plenty to lead."

"And if I wish to not be your Queen?"

"It is too late."

He had come to stand in front of her. She didn't move or cower, she held her ground.

Viserys looked at her handmaiden, "Leave us." He ordered her. Once Nina had left the tent, Viserys turned back to Shoshanna. Smiling, he caressed her face, leaning closer he asked, "How can I teach my princess?"

Shoshanna turned away from his touch. "I did not give you permission to touch me."

She saw fury flash in his eyes, he leaned forward as he grabbed her arm, squeezing. She winced in his grasp, "Release me. You are hurting me."

His voice was barely above a whisper, she could feel his breath on her forehead, "That fierce tongue of yours will cause you much distress unless you learn to use it where the bite is but a nibble." He smiled as he kissed her forehead and walked out of her tent.


	19. Chapter 16

After leaving Strokwen, Robb and his men made camp. There was no point in riding through the days or as rough as they had on their journey in. His mind was on one thing only, Shoshanna. What Viserys had done to the King, rather what the coward had done FOR him, had left Robb sick with worry, Frightened. His poor Shoshanna. If only he had her in his arms. He would never let her go. Never.

Robb sat there by the fire staring into the flames as they flickered. He stood up quickly when he heard the sound of a horse off in the distance. His hand on the handle of his sword.

One of his men, a young scout named Will, who had broken off from the herd earlier in the journey, had returned. Dismounting in a rush, "M'lord, M'lord!" He ran to Robb. " Something awful!" The young man was frightened. "King Viserys is planning an attack on the guard."

Jon, Robb's Basterd brother, came to stand by his side. "Guard? What guard?"

"King Bartoen sent five of Strokwen's guard to accompany the Princess to King's Landing. He's going to kill them!" Will explained.

Rob swore as he shook his head.

"Why would he kill the guard?" Jon asked after hearing Robb.

"No one will be in his way then." Robb answered through gritted teeth. "He will have Shoshanna. No one to stop him. No one to protect her." Her stood in silence for a moment before he said, "The coward King won't be there when the attack is taking place. He'll no doubt ride ahead of the herd."

"Surely he won't allow the princess to be harmed?" Jon questioned.

"He's proving to her his power. Showing her that nothing and no man stands in his way. He has her now and he is not letting her go." Robb answered.

"The Dragon has the lamb." Will whispered.


	20. Chapter 17

_I don't own Game of Thrones._

_No Copyright infringement intended._

_Shoshanna and like characters are of my own creation. _

_Some scenes have been taken from the TV. show. _

"I have never dealt with such insolence!" Viserys shouted within his tent. Again he was pacing back and forth, "Not even from my own damn sister! How do I rid her of that displeasing quality?" It wasn't a question really, a statement of sorts. He ran a hand through his white blonde hair and stopped pacing, smiling as a plan started to form in his dark mind. He had two options where Shoshanna was concerned. 1/) Kill her with kindness, so to speak or 2/) Make her as uncomfortable as possible until submission. He softly laughed to himself. He had never given any woman so much thought before her.

"Your Grace?" His aid let his presence known from where he stood by in the corner of the young king's tent.

"What!" Viserys answered angrily; annoyed someone was interrupting his thoughts.

"When do you wish the matter we discussed to take place?" His aid asked, almost hesitantly.

"I haven't decided" He stated simply.

"May I suggest that if you wish to continue with this action, that you should put it into motion before we return to King's Landing?" The aid offered.

"What do you take me for? A fool!" Viserys shouted.

Seeing the young King was in a very ill mood and possibly not in the right frame of mind to talk attacks, the aid shook his head and asked for leave. The young King dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

A few moments later, Viserys walked to the entrance of his tent and looked out. He saw a few men tending to their horses, some were asleep, and some were playing cards. He smiled, all ready to die for him at moment's notice. He was pleased.

Something or someone rather caught his eye just passed the camp his men had made. Shoshanna's tent was just on the edge. She thought to get as far away from him as possible. He laughed a task not easy to do.

He saw her sit down by the fire. Sighing softly, he saw an opportunity to execute plan one, taking it, he began to walk to her.

She watched the flames dance and the wood crackle and burn. Not paying attention, she jumped up and quickly turned around when a twig just behind her snapped. It was him.

Offering a smooth smile, he said, "I did not mean to startle you M'lady." Turning to her handmaiden, Nina, "Leave us." He ordered.

Looking at Shoshanna, she nodded as she continues to meet Viserys' stare. Earlier that night had been as much of his company she wished to be in, but what was she supposed to do?

Once Nina had left, Shoshanna waited to see what Viserys was going to do. He motioned for her to sit. She returned to her seat on the fallen tree stump and he sat next to her, stretching his long legs out in front of him as he leaned against the fallen tree. He clasped his hands together in his lap and stared into the fire.

Shoshanna was the one to break the awkward silence, "Your Grace?"

"Yes, My dear?"

Biting her lip softly, she proceeded, "Have you seen one?"

Confused, he asked, "Seen what?"

"A dragon."

"No. The last one died many years before I was born." He turned so that he was facing her, tilting his head slightly.

She fixed her gaze on the fire, ignoring his look. "I imagine they were beautiful, strong, and powerful." She feared to say the rest, but continued, "My mother told me the dragons and the Targaryens were one in the same."

He smiled, "I'll tell you what I have seen," He paused, before continuing, "Their skulls. They used to decorate the throne room in the Red Keep."

He could see that he had her curiosity, he had her attention now and he was not going to let it slip away. "When I was a boy, just 3 or 4, my father would walk me down the rows and I'd recite their names for him. When I got them all right, he'd give me a sweet." He smiled. It was one of his few memories before he was cast out of his home. "The ones closet to the door was the last ones they were able to hatch. They were stumped and wronged, their skulls, no bigger than dog skulls, but as you got closer to the iron throne, they got bigger, and bigger and bigger." His face moving closer to her as he spoke.

"Do you still remember their names?" She asked, surprised that she held a conversation with him for this long without planning an escape. He wasn't being rude or demanding or controlling, he was being…..pleasant.

He smiled, "I do."

"Will you tell them to me?"

"What shall I receive in return?"

She held up her hands and gave a soft smile, in turn earning one from Viserys. "I am afraid I have no sweets."

"A kiss."

"A kiss?"

"Yes, a kiss given freely, not one that is taken or forced. I want a kiss because you simply _want_ to kiss me."

She closed her eyes as she spoke, "You haven't exactly been the nicest person to me, Your Grace."

"You haven't exactly been the most pleasant of companies either, my dear princess."

"How will I know you are correct?"

"You will have to trust me and my knowledge of my history."

"Trust is earned."

Viserys sat beside her and placed his hand on her cheek, his thumb caressing her cheekbone as he spoke, his voice just above a whisper, "Brave men rode them from Valyria to build the greatest civilization this world has ever seen. The breath of the greatest dragon forged the iron throne, A thousand swords, swords of the vanquished, melted together to make for a very uncomfortable throne. "He chuckled softly, "It makes leaning back nearly impossible." He had inched his facer a little closer to her as he spoke. He could see her inhale as he continued speaking, inching his face closer and closer to hers, "There was Gisgar, Meraxes, Silverwing, Syrax, Urrax, Vhagor, Valryan, Vermathrex, Asovies, Archany, and Balerian the black dread." As the last name of a forgotten dragon left his lips, she could feel his breath on her face. She closed her eyes for a brief second as she felt his lips brush softly, ever so gently against hers.


	21. Chapter 18

Shoshanna's head was spinning with the many thoughts that ran through her mind. The young king proved to be a complicated man indeed. Walking out of her tent that morning, she had a look of displeasure upon her face. She was not looking forward to another day in that blasted carriage. She thought she was not looking forward to another day with Viserys, but if he acted that way last night with her all of the time, was life as his queen really going to be all that rough?

She sighed heavily as thought to her. It wasn't just another day, it was a new life. She had better decide if she was going to be difficult or if she was finally going to accept what was to be her future. Her mother always told her to look at the best of every situation and to try and see the good in everyone, but was there good inside Viserys Targaryen?

Oh, how she wanted a different life. One much farther north that where she was headed. It would have been a cold one, but in weather only. She knew her nights would be warm as she lay beside the man she truly loved.

Shaking her head as she pushed away the thoughts, she made her way to her carriage and saw it was being unloaded. She asked one of Viserys' men what was happening. He didn't answer.

Raising her voice slightly, she asked again and again was met with no response.

"What is going on? Why are you unloading my carriage? Who ordered this?" She shouted, and knew who had issued the order. Viserys.

The leader of the guard her father had sent stepped up and answered her, "King Viserys ordered it, M'lady. He feels that we are losing too much time and that it may be faster if the carriage was left behind and you were to ride a horse for the rest of the journey."

"How long to Westeros?" She asked.

"At least four days." He replied.

"I cannot ride a horse for that long!" Shoshanna shouted, angrily, "I am a woman. No woman rides for that long!"

The leader of Strokwen guard merely shook his head.

"You shall walk if it pleases you." Viserys told her as he walked up from behind the carriage.

Shoshanna flashed him an angry glare before turning to look elsewhere, anywhere but him.

"No quick retort? Has that fierce tongue of yours been captured, my dear princess?" A smile playing on the corners of his mouth as he made his way to her. He now stood in front of her as he reached up to caress her cheek.

The moment she felt his warm fingers touch her cheek, she jerked away, breaking the contact. "You surprise me, my dear." He told her, "This was not the reaction I was met with last night at my touch."

She said nothing as she tilted her head up to meet his violet eyes. This was the side of him she didn't like. Annoyance flashed in his eyes. "Again I ask has that fierce tongue of yours been captured." He reached up to caress her cheek once more.

She didn't jerk away this time; instead she narrowed her eyes at him.

He leaned in, his mouth dangerously close to her mouth. "Perhaps a dragon has captured it." He whispered huskily, grabbing a handful of her hair and pushing her to him as he slammed his mouth against hers, His tongue forcefully making his way through the barriers of her lips to search for hers.

She screamed against him, reaching up to push him away, she did the only thing she could think of and bit down. Hard.

Shoving her back, the young king grabbed at his mouth, spitting blood and cursing. "You will pay for that!" He shouted, stepping forward.

The leader of Strokwen guard stepped forward, "Your Grace, we are wasting time. We should be on our way." His attempt to distract the young King had worked.

Viserys took a step back, still angrily glaring at Shoshanna. Fury was written all over his face. She could feel his anger. He turned on his heel and walked away.

Shoshanna breathed a sigh of relief and offered a hushed thank you to the guard who showed her the way to their horse she was to ride for the rest of their journey.


	22. Chapter 19

After 2 days of almost non-stop riding, Shoshanna couldn't feel her legs anymore. They were numb and sore, her hands rubbed raw from the reign's aches with every movement, her thighs so tender, every bump caused her discomfort. She was so tired, her eyes stung from being awake for so long, her head would just wobble and she'd have to jerk to hold her head back up, causing pressure onto her neck.

When she couldn't stand it any longer, she called to Viserys who was just ahead of her.

"Viserys!" She called, her voice almost gone from exhaustion. He didn't turn. She called out a little louder, "Viserys!" Again nothing. Finally, she got his attention, when she managed to scream his name.

He looked over his shoulder as she stopped her horse and slowly made his way to her. "You screamed, my dear?" He smirked.

"Please. Viserys, please, let us stop." She begged, she knew exhaustion had taken over, she never wanted to beg him for anything.

"You are not enjoying the ride, my dear princess?" Again with a smirk. He knew what he was doing. He saw fury flash in her eyes and out in came.

"NO, I AM NOT ENJOYING THE RIDE!" She screamed. "I am tired, my legs and thighs are in horrible pain, I cannot bend my fingers, for they are swollen, my palms are on fire, and my neck hurts from jerking my head up when I fall asleep on top this bloody horse you _command _me to ride like I am a man in your army! No I am not enjoying the ride!" She finished, out of breath.

The young king looked at her for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"You laugh at people's pain, you order people around like they are animals, all for what?! You're sick amusement?" Shoshanna was furious, she couldn't stop the words now. "I have endured nothing but pain and agony since I laid eyes on you! My death shall be an awaited blessing!"

Viserys stopped laughing, he stopped smiling, and he sat there, high on his black stallion and stared at her for a moment before smiling which angered her farther. Calling to one of the men in his army closest to her, he ordered her to be helped down from her horse.

Almost falling into the arms of the man who helped her, she was helped to a set of rocks by the path side and gently lowered down to sit on one as Viserys dismounted his horse. Shoshanna watched his every move as he stalked towards her like a lion stalking his prey. Kneeling down in front of her, she jerked as she felt his hands on her ankles, slowly moving up her legs.

"What do you think you are doing?" Shoshanna cried.

He merely smiled, "I am going to address your _pain_."

"No you are not!" The nerve of him!

"How am I to help my dear princess?"

"You may help…by not touching me without my permission. Unless I am unconscious and have a rather large gaping hole in my head." She snapped angrily, "And even then if you are but the last man on this land!"

She saw fury flash in his eyes. She winced as he leaned forward, his hands squeezing her ankles, "That fierce tongue of yours will cause you much distress unless you learn to use it where the bite is _enjoyable_." With that he smirked, stood and walked back to his horse.

She sat there and tried to gather her thoughts to prepare for more riding. She thought about throwing one of the rocks at his head, but she didn't have the strength to lift it.

Viserys rode his horse to her and dismounted.

Great, more of him, she thought to herself.

"Ride with me. It will do nothing for your thighs or legs, but you may find relief in your hands." He told her.

"Ride with you?" She asked, disgusted and surprised.

"You would like to walk?"

"No, I would _like _to walk." Shoshanna stood up, feeling the pain and ignoring it, "I will continue on my horse."

"My dear, I did not ask. Your choice is ride with me or walk." Viserys snapped as he held out his hand to her.

She sighed as she took his outstretched hand. After he helped her onto his horse, he swung himself up behind her, he reached his arms around her waist to grab the reigns.

Once the horde had continued, she quickly let him know her displeasure. "I don't see how this helps. It is hindering us both and I don't think it is proper. _Your Grace._" She told him.

"It would not be if you were to accompany of my men." He replied, pushing her hair behind her shoulder." I am king. No one questions me." He leaned forward, close to her ear. "Are you not enjoying my company?"

"By the gods, what gave you that idea?" Shoshanna snapped.

"That-"

"Yes I know. That fierce tongue of mine will cause me much distress." She interrupted.

They rode in silence until Viserys spoke. "Do try and relax, princess. You are making this much more uncomfortable than what it should be." He snapped, annoyed. "You act as if you've never been close to a man before."

Shoshanna bit her lip to stop the quick remark that was threatening to escape but instead stated simply, "I am unsure as to how many princess you have held in your company, Your Grace, but I do not spend my time being _close_ to men."

"Really?" He asked as if he was surprised.

"King Viserys, what are you implying? That I am not innocent?!" She almost shouted.

He kissed her neck, chuckling when she jerked away, "Pure perhaps, but far from innocent. Very far from innocent."

"I wish to ride my own horse now." She demanded.

"I have you my dear. I do not intend to let you go." He answered.

"She sleeps." Viserys' aide commented riding beside the young king.

"Even the spiteful lest creatures need rest." Viserys answered keeping his voice low.

His aid chuckled.

Shoshanna stirred. She had indeed fallen asleep. Her forehead rested against the young king's neck. Looking around as she awoke, she was careful to avoid his eyes. He felt her tense and knew she was fully awake now. "Sleep well, my dear?" He asked.

Shoshanna mumbled her answer earning a laugh from the young king. "Are we stopping soon?" She couldn't wait to be off of a horse, out of his company and out of his arms.

Viserys nodded his head in the direction they were heading. She could barely make out the tents, but she faintly heard the sounds. "Who are they?"

"Dothraki." Came his simple answer.

"Vezhof." Shoshanna mumbled. It was one of very few words she knew in the Dothraki language.

Viserys looked at her, first with anger, then surprise took place in his lilac eyes, "Well my dear you are just full of surprises." He smiled a tight smile.

He never cared for the Dothraki. He had sold his sister for Khal Drogo's army. He supposed everything was well now that he had his throne, the army, and his sister was deeply in love with the Khal. He respected, no respected was a strong word, he tolerated the Dothraki.


End file.
